


Yuletide

by LeChatRouge673



Series: The Witcher Tales [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Witcher Tales [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Yuletide

Livia was content.

Actually, just at the moment, she was more than content: she was more or less in a state of absolute bliss, as she always was after sex with Eskel. Now she was lying there in his arms, head resting against his chest, listening as his own heartbeat slowly steadied. Outside, snow was falling softly, creating glittering hillocks of pristine white where her dormant garden beds lay waiting patiently for their spring renewal. The world was at peace, and Livia was slowly drifting to sleep when Eskel spoke.

“Yuletide’s coming up.”

Livia sat up so that she could face him, her brow furrowed slightly. “I suppose it is,” she agreed cautiously. “I had not given it much thought, to be honest. It has been a while since I have been anywhere I could celebrate. I think the last time was three years ago when Zoltan and I happened to be in Novigrad at the same time and, to be perfectly honest, I do not remember much of it. I have vague recollections of Skellige fire whiskey and one of Madam Serenity’s girls doing some _incredibly_ creative things with her tongue. Viola, maybe?”

Eskel chuckled quietly. “Yeah, that sounds about right,” he noted, his hands at her waist and his thumbs running a soft path up and down her sides. “Yule was always just me and the other Witchers at Kaer Morhen and, yeah, we were usually blitzed off our asses. I think one year me and Geralt went down and chopped down a tree to bring into the keep to decorate, then promptly realized we had no decorations.”

“So what did you do?” Livia asked, laughter already bubbling up in her chest.

“Improvised,” Eskel shrugged, a smile hitching at his lips. “Dug through the dried flowers and herbs we used for potions, found some that were kinda pretty. Set up some old swords in the branches-”

“Wait,” Livia interrupted, now nearly breathless with giggles, “You put _swords_ on a Yule tree?”

“They were shiny,” he replied with mock defensiveness. “It looked… ok. It worked well enough for a bunch of guys in a drafty old keep. Besides, the more we drank, the more it looked like a proper Yule tree.”

Livia collapsed back down beside him, body shaking in paroxysms of laughter. “That is so oddly charming,” she said. “Is this your way of telling me you would like your own sword tree this year?”

Eskel shook his head. “Nah. But I was going to tell you that Geralt asked if we wanted to go to their place. Rumor has it Ciri will be coming home, and Marlene is planning a big Yule feast. I bet there will even be a sword-free tree that you and Yen could decorate properly. It’ll be a real family gathering; a proper Yule.”

“Not sure I’ve ever been to one of those,” Livia pointed out softly, and Eskel pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Me either,” he admitted. “But there’s a first time for everything. Figured maybe we could spend the day over there, then come home and uh… well, maybe I can see if I can replicate that thing Viola did with her tongue.”

“Mmm,” Livia hummed, nestling close to Eskel and letting her lips trail down his neck and over his collarbone. “You make a compelling case,” she said. “Ok. Let’s do it. Let’s have our very first Yuletide celebration.”

Eskel tilted her chin up, brushing his lips against hers. “With our own, weird little family.” Livia laughed.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
